


吴哥窟

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 无事发生





	吴哥窟

1.

莫寒把手机揣进兜里，打算趁列车熄灯之前去洗刷一下。现在是九点四十，她还有十几个小时的自由时间。

回到医院又要开始两班倒，想到这里她叹着气准备爬下床，往下一踩只碰到光秃秃的床杆，走神之下忘了打开脚踏，以她的身高直接下去恐怕会磕断腿。

心不在焉的后果就是卡在半空不上不下，更要命的是躺久了整条手臂都麻掉，她试着撑起身子爬回去，却发现有点困难。

啪的一声，下铺的脚踏被放了下来。

安全降落，她松了口气转头道谢，对方戴着耳机似乎没听见。下铺那位是个年轻女人，当然说是女孩也没什么问题，一张白皙端正的脸，黑t恤牛仔裤，对着手机间歇性露出傻笑，像科室里常见的那种蠢兮兮的实习生。

她从包里摸出牙具和烟盒，尽量安静地推门出去。

一支烟的功夫洗手台前就排起了队。她擦干脸上的水，见自己面色不是很好，前后多看了几眼镜子的功夫走廊灯就熄灭了。她只好摸黑回到包厢，下铺的女生还靠在床头玩手机，不知又看到了什么，屏幕冷白的光映出一张有点憨的笑脸。

戴萌突然来了条消息，说刚才被病人家属叫去，夜宵刚吃到一半再回来都凉透了。她听着女友唉声叹气委屈到不行的语音，只觉得好笑，也不介意她们正在冷战，从善如流地回了个安抚的表情。

列车广播突然响起，本节车厢一位乘客高烧不退，情况有些危险。

莫寒皱眉，职业本能让她无法坐视不管，何况又离得很近。

乘务员递给她医药箱，她戴上口罩手套，推开包厢门。病人是个年轻女孩，已经烧得神志不清。

应急药品种类并不全，也只能先服药再物理降温，至少挺过这一夜。她这么想着，拿出两瓶酒精递给女孩的男友，看着他们光鲜的打扮和典型的外地长相，心底突然生出一丝不详的预感。

“N市来的？这几天有没有接触过流感病人？”

“没有。”男人的目光躲闪了一下。

N市，最近肆虐的新型流感的重灾区，S市目前还没有病例。莫寒死死盯着他，直到他的头垂下去。

她没再理会，出门给疾控中心打了个电话。

不久后广播再次响起，列车将在午夜临时停靠在沿途的H市，把病人送去检查治疗，而这节车厢的乘客也会在列车到站后直接拉去隔离观察。

乘警过来关闭了前后门，乘客们纷纷走出包厢围过来大声质询，他被挤得呲牙咧嘴，高举着对讲机，呼叫列车长过来解围。莫寒反复洗着手，对那边的骚乱充耳不闻，把一双手用酒精细细擦了好几遍，才转身回到自己的包厢。

对面上铺没住人，下铺的大妈也去围观抗议了，只剩那个年轻女人坐在床边，见她回来便站起身，面色阴沉，之前躺着还看不出来，一站起来竟比她高出将近一头。

“也就是说，我要被关起来几天才能回学校？后天我要补考。”

大个子俯视着她，眉毛拧在一起。

“不好意思，为了S市的安全。”

莫寒挺直腰杆看着她的眼睛，碍于身高差，她的脖子有点酸。

“啊…不好意思。”

她已经做好准备教育这个不知天高地厚的年轻人了，对方却意外地通情达理，或者说，服软得很及时。刚才还凶着一张脸，现在垂着眼睛，像挨了骂的大型犬——鉴于她凶起来还是有几分威慑力的，应该是只哈士奇，或者阿拉斯加，反正就是那几个品种，长得又大又威风，却永远帅不过三秒。

吴哲晗在被瞪的那一刻就条件反射缩了缩。面前的女人比她矮近一个头，却让她莫名想起中学时的班主任，他们有着一样的眼神，鹰隼般的，仿佛能洞察一切，在这种人面前她总觉得自己是块玻璃。

装什么啊，笑起来明明就甜得不行，声线也软趴趴的，偏对我这么冷淡。她忍不住腹诽，又不是没看到她和列车员交谈，那张脸说是她同班同学都不会有人怀疑，搞不好还能高票当选班花，至少男生肯定都会买账。 

“一起吗？”

莫寒看着面带委屈低头不语的大高个，稍显幼稚的印花t恤衬得她更低龄了，于是她稍微反思了一下自己有没有吓到人家。为了缓解紧张气氛她摸出烟盒示意，对方看起来不像有烟瘾的样子，但手边一时也没什么好拿来搭讪的道具，有些时候她还是蛮直男的。

“不了，我练体育的，伤肺。”

她从对方语气里读出了一丝笑意，像是在问学医的怎么还明知故犯。

给你脸了。她小心眼地问，我记得体育生及格线比60还低啊，怎么还补考？

“我不是特长生，只是在校队打球。”

肉眼可见的垂头丧气，莫寒心情稍微好了一些。

吴哲晗当然不抽烟，但还是跟了出来，错过考试的郁闷劲儿还没过去，倒不如出来散散心。

列车穿过荒凉的平原，只能看到零星几点灯火。她们并排站在车厢连接处，隔壁厢门已经锁了起来，走廊黑漆漆的，只留着洗手间的夜灯。

莫寒低头按下火机，吴哲晗不敢直接盯着她看，只好从车窗上观察她的镜像。

黑长直，齐刘海，都什么年代了还留这种发型，得亏脸还好看，不然直接沦为村姑。她又看看自己新烫的大波浪，想着回学校之后染成红的，在新赛季好好骚一把。想到这儿，她也没那么郁闷了，甚至有闲心跟对方搭讪起来。

“诶你为什么要抽烟啊。”

莫寒一愣，的确她进医院之前是没抽过烟的，上完解剖课的男生们会聚到一起散烟，说是冲冲死人气味，当时她嗤之以鼻，对那些血腥没什么感想，直把自己当个莫得感情的学习机器。后来实习她才知道死亡哪里有那么好面对，轮转到icu时有一天去了三个，她看着盖着白布被推出去的死者，再看看老师额角的汗水，在病人家属的哭喊声中，她脑子嗡嗡地疼。那天午休时她没心情吃饭，只是向学长讨了一支烟。

当时学长拍了拍她的肩，说，这才哪到哪啊，心太软干不了这一行的。二十几岁的男人，已经有不少白头发了。

问题是这些要怎么说？她耸耸肩，轻描淡写地说了句，压力大呗。

对方也没再追问，莫寒松口气，她可不想跟四肢发达头脑简单的年轻人散播负面情绪。

吴哲晗全然不知自己已经被贴上了那样的标签，她双手环胸靠在墙上，耸起鼻尖闻了闻。

嗯，薄荷味的，倒不算熏人。

“哎你小心点。”

列车突然咯噔晃了一下，莫寒正神游天外，左脚绊右脚差点倒地。但她没真的倒下去，一条结实细长的手臂揽住了她，让她不至于摔脏刚换上的白t恤。

她闻到一点淡淡的香气，清爽的柑橘调。

还不错，挺配的。她直起身，把烟头丢到墙上的盒子里。

“怎么称呼你？”她突然有些好奇。

“我姓吴，叫吴哲晗。朋友们叫我五折。”吴哲晗很大方地回答了全套，还顺便拿出手机打字给她看。

“莫寒，寒冷的寒。”莫寒伸出右手。

好玛丽苏啊。吴哲晗一边跟她握手一边想，一点也不觉得自己的名字也很玛丽苏。

她们一前一后回到包厢，对床的大妈回来了。见莫寒走进来，她面露不悦地上前逼视着她，问，那耽误的时间怎么办，你们医院赔？这办的什么事呢？

一副尖酸的小市民嘴脸。莫寒大翻白眼，正准备组织最刻薄的言语回击，吴哲晗从后面走过来，挡在她身前。

“不好意思，为了S市的安全。”

大妈愣了一下，体格差带来的压迫是最直观的，也就只好讪笑一下坐回床头。

吴哲晗沉默着躺回去玩手机。

莫寒想了想，决定让她帅得持久一些，不过还是回头说了句谢谢。

对面传来打呼声，莫寒头痛，她向来睡得浅，也是职业病的一种体现。黑暗中列车晃动的噪音被无限放大，她往床头瞥了一眼，下铺的光都熄灭了，她翻来覆去，不晓得几点才睡着。

2.

莫寒坐在大巴车里哈欠连天，他们即将被安置在郊外的一家酒店里。说实话这也只是亡羊补牢，只希望不会出什么乱子。

她这么想着，转头看向坐在旁边的吴哲晗，后者面无表情，看起来有点紧张，像个马上要扎针的小学生。早上天有点凉，她披了件薄薄的教练夹克，漆黑的衣领衬得一张小脸白得发光。

“别怕，要出事也是我先。”莫寒出言安抚，吴哲晗心想哪有你这么安慰人的啊，她第一次见这么大阵势，心里还有些慌。

随车的医生接了个电话，然后在广播里告诉他们，为了节省时间，在车上就要把房间登记好。

“那咱俩住一间呗”。

吴哲晗赶紧跟莫寒开口，她也知道不出意外就是这样了，但不知道莫寒这个内部人员会不会走后门去住单间。

“好啊。”

莫寒笑了一下，吴哲晗看看她，突然也没那么紧张了。

刷开门，两个人面面相觑，竟然是大床房。莫寒先反应过来，说也是没办法的事，两个男的睡一张床不是更怪吗？

不管了，我好困。吴哲晗还是蔫头蔫脑的，把包随便一丢就栽到床上。

她梦到自己坐在考场里，卷子上的字一个都不认识，急得她团团转。莫寒叫醒她的时候她还以为监考老师来收卷了，满脸都写着绝望，一动不动。

“醒一醒，饭要来了，吃完饭有大夫来查房。”

饭？我没点外卖啊？

吴哲晗的大脑还在宕机状态，莫寒告诉她是医院提供的盒饭，把人捉来隔离还不包吃住，总归太不人道。

“啊，好。”她坐起来，又倒回去。

平心而论，免费盒饭的质量还是可以的，两荤一素，至少不比学校食堂的差。吃完后吴哲晗往床上一躺发起饭晕，穿着条五分短裤，两条又白又长的腿横在那分外显眼，莫寒不由得多看了几下。

吴哲晗洗澡去了，莫寒打了个视频给戴萌，举着手机给她看房间的全貌。非常时期也没必要再耍脾气了，她决定回去再解决那些乱七八糟的问题。

她是无所谓，那边戴萌一看到那张床，脸色黑得像锅底。莫寒好气又好笑地说有什么啊，难不成我去睡沙发？

那你让她去睡嘛！屏幕里的戴萌张牙舞爪，几乎怒发冲冠。

莫寒无语，说，你不讲理就算了，我哪能干这种事。

戴萌不依不饶地问，问那人长什么样，做什么的，年纪多大。莫寒有点烦躁，说就是个普通大学女生，明天给你看咯，怎么这么多话。

“为什么不是今天？”戴萌一脸狐疑。

啊？刚认识就让我出柜嘛！莫寒崩溃。

吴哲晗擦着头发出来，莫寒躺在那，面无表情地玩手机。动物的本能告诉她莫寒心情似乎不太好，她也不好多话，洗完澡又发困，躺下没多久便沉沉睡去。

3.

莫寒睡得不安稳。昨晚戴萌发完脾气又开了几句黄腔，怒火和欲火一起烧出个暴力又色情的梦。具体内容也记不清了，她只记得自己杀了好几个人，然后带着一身血腥气和人滚在了床上。通常来说这个人应该是戴萌，她也是这么认为的，然而——

她站在床边上下打量着吴哲晗，后者睡相不甚雅观，一条腿伸在被子外，头发乱糟糟的。她的目光落在吴哲晗细长的手上，骨节分明的，看起来匀称又有力，天生适合弹琴，或者抓着一颗篮球，只是此刻这对规规矩矩放在身侧的手凭空就多了些暧昧的意味。

单看那张线条柔和的年轻面孔实在是很难想象她在梦里做的那些，莫寒无声地叹气，在考虑要不要找出梦的解析重新看一遍。

这算什么事啊？

她苦笑一下，找出一包饼干坐下来慢慢地吃，权当早饭。

吴哲晗对此一无所知，一觉睡到大中午，醒时盒饭已经在桌上了。她打着哈欠去洗脸刷牙，看着镜子里皱巴巴的t恤，叼着牙刷折回去取了件新的。

“姓名？”

“吴哲晗。”

今天来查房的是个女大夫，似乎是感冒了，说话瓮声瓮气。她用测温枪量过两个人的体温，也不多话，迅速地撤出了房间。

怎么这次没拿个本子记啊？吴哲晗心有疑问。那边莫寒闷头吃饭，她饿劲儿也上来了，当即把这点疑虑抛在脑后，打开了饭盒。

莫寒打开一篇论文，一个字都看不进去，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。发现戴萌混进来的那一刻她无名火起，萍水相逢的两个女人而已，有必要搞得这样如临大敌，不惜逃班跑过来也要探个究竟？

“起开。”

烦躁得要命，莫寒走到窗边摸出一支烟，下了逐客令。

吴哲晗一头雾水地应了一声，听话地走开了。莫寒反应过来自己语气很差，脸也很臭，想了想补了一句别熏到你。

“啊，没事。”

吴哲晗好脾气地对她笑，温吞吞的，让她有点自惭形秽。相较之下，戴萌的一切都是鲜明热烈的，有时烫得她无从招架。

……这是什么怪想法。

莫寒深吸一口烟，指尖感到一点热度，思考的时候烟已经烧到头了。她打算回去把论文看完，平复一下心情，翻来覆去却总觉得这不太好。

思前想后，她决定对自己突如其来的脾气做个解释。

“那个，我不是要凶你。”她把烟头丢到烟灰缸里，“刚来的那个大夫是我女朋友，来查我的岗。她不是传染病这一块的，还非要偷摸过来——我们还在冷战，搞得我很烦。你看我都没理她。”

话音刚落她突然反应过来面前这位是个普通女大学生，还不知道她对lgbt态度如何。

她绞着手指，面色有些尴尬。

“啊，我没意见，这都二十一世纪啦。”吴哲晗举起手，表情诚恳。

莫寒反倒有些不好意思。

吵架，哪有情侣不吵架。她和戴萌总是被人起哄成模范情侣，实际上从大一到现在吵过的架都数不清了。从晚饭吃什么到你到底有几个好妹妹，顶数这次让她不知所措。

都到了二十几岁谈婚论嫁的年纪，她家里父母是不管的，甚至表达过男的女的都无所谓这种超前的想法。而戴萌生在一个典型的上海家庭，有个强势的母亲，不得不经常去相亲，挤占了她们为数不多的空闲时间不说，还被迫穿很奇怪的女装，做美甲，最夸张的时候还要往脸上贴钻。后来她觉得戴萌是不是也挺喜欢搞这些啊？她开始有些意见了。

有必要做到这程度吗？你可以不反抗，但也可以消极抵抗嘛。那天晚上戴萌刚结束一场家里安排的相亲，回到她们合租的家里，一边卸妆一边骂了几句脏话。

于是她在旁边这么问戴萌，有必要吗？

可能是她语气也不太好，最近据她所知有不止一个实习的学妹围着戴萌来回转，问起来戴萌永远说没什么，说得好听是领导魅力，说得难听些就是中央空调。她又想起读书的时候戴萌一直都是学生干部，好吧，虽然她自己也是，但她一向洁身自好，倒是戴萌永远是中心人物，魅力四射，八面玲珑。

其实在她还有理智的时候，这些都可以得到合理的解释。戴萌严苛的家教赋予她克己的性格，又惯于在团队中承担责任，再加上出众的外形，谁会不喜欢这样的人？而对那些烂桃花避而不谈，却也不发狠拒绝，完全出自她不想让任何人不满的完美主义心态，体现在表面上，就成了中央空调，优柔寡断。

道理她是都懂的，只是那天她恰巧不想那么通情达理。

好么，我把理都替你讲了，谁来理解理解我？

总之，数罪并罚之下，也可能是戴萌也真的很烦了，她们吵得很凶。那天晚上戴萌睡了沙发，第二天她掐着值班表，特意把和戴萌重合的班次换开了。

就这样过了几天，然后家里表姐结婚，她好不容易请下几天假，权当是让自己出去透透气。结果回来路上还遇到这桩烂事，莫寒看着电脑屏幕苦笑了一下，右手捏着一根笔转得飞起。

吴哲晗盯着莫寒笔挺的后背，心跳如鼓。

天知道她也并非寻常女大学生，她有限的感情经历都是和女孩子发生的，中学时她为了方便训练剪了短发，连续三年被评为校草，糊里糊涂和好几个班花谈过恋爱。后来出了些事情，她没法参加体考了，只得不分昼夜地补习，收心了一段时间。及至上了大学，桃花更盛，球场边给她送水递毛巾的女孩排成队，倒是一直没有男生敢对她示好。她向来不爱想太多，也并没有觉得这有什么问题——毕竟篮球队的伙伴们半数以上都不喜欢男生。

反正她觉得，人间不直的，那就这样吧。

毕竟她一贯是个很随和的人。

所以莫寒问她介不介意点些酒的时候她根本无所谓，还顺便列了个单子点了一堆零食。

“加下微信吧，我好转钱给你。”

莫寒举着手机给她扫，头像是个卡通兔子。

还挺少女心的，吴哲晗在心里槽她，浑然不知自己那抱着猫傻笑的头像已经被莫寒槽了三个来回。

不到七点的时候盒饭和一打酒一起送来了，果然内部有人好办事。吴哲晗砰一声打开易拉罐，是果味的调制酒，乍一看香甜无害，后劲还真有点大。

她极少喝酒，只是下午教务老师打来电话，告诉她没法缓考，只能重修了，这让她万分郁闷。

对面的莫寒一言不发，把炒菜里的胡萝卜一点点挑出来码在一旁，一副把食不言寝不语贯彻到底的架势。她不笑的时候周身笼罩着一层凛然不可碰的气质，吴哲晗也不敢触她霉头，两个人沉默地吃饭喝酒，各怀心事。

饭早就吃完了，酒还有剩，莫寒丢掉一个易拉罐，开始变得多话。吴哲晗意识到这人应该是有点喝多了，但她向来嘴笨，也不懂怎么哄女孩，只好也频频举罐，把自己喝得有点飘飘然。

她们天南海北地闲聊着，莫寒问起她的学业，同样的内容在走亲访友时已经说过不下十遍。她对答如流，其实脑细胞已经很不够用了，直把莫寒当成老家那些絮絮叨叨的表姐妹，就差没加一句你可千万好好学习别像我这样。

“所以……你为什么不继续做特长生？”

酒一下子醒了大半，那些事她从没对外人说过，不过严格意义上来说对面坐的只是个陌生人，那应该也没什么关系？

“兴奋剂。考试之前我妈朋友劝她买，她就把那玩意加到我的葡萄糖里了。”吴哲晗皱眉，这件事她很久没想起过了。

“啊，对不起。”

莫寒自知失言，举起易拉罐喝了一口，却不小心呛到了。她剧烈地咳起来，酒液滴到衣领上，吴哲晗慌张地拍着她的背问她有没有事。

我没事。她顺过气来，太近了，有点太近了。吴哲晗俯下身询问她，长长的头发碰到她肩头，影子投下来把她整个人都罩住了。

“那……后来呢？”

为了结束这个有点奇怪的状态她不得不把话题拉回来。

“后来我只能去补文化课了嘛。”吴哲晗坐回去，挠挠头笑了一下，“我被球队开除了，替补中锋打得很菜，她们都挺想我的。”

吴哲晗洗完澡出来，还是晕乎乎的。才十点多，她向来习惯早睡。莫寒正坐在床头打视频，语气和神情都很正常，衣服上连个褶都没，一副滴酒未沾的样子。

“五折，过来一下。”莫寒冲她招招手。

啊？她一头雾水地凑过去，莫寒把手机举到她面前说，就是她，S大的学生，说起来还是咱俩的学妹。

屏幕里的女人笑着向她问好。她迟钝地回了个微笑，想着这大概就是莫寒的那位吧，长得还是不错的，浓眉大眼鼻梁高挺，头发齐肩，是很标准规整的那种好看，只是眼神稍微有些锐利逼人，让她有点发毛。

她微微打了个冷颤，忙不迭把手机还回去了。莫寒继续说，啊那你明天要过来吗，不用了吧，这边也有熟人的，你放心……

所以她不知道自己已经被认出来了？也有够蠢的。

吴哲晗本想躺到床上去，又觉得似乎不太好，于是坐在沙发上开始了一局游戏，虽然以她的体格窝在那看起来实在是有点憋屈。

后来莫寒挂了电话去洗澡，她如获大赦钻进被窝继续拼杀，只是酒还没醒，思维迟钝，频频送人头，被室友骂得极其惨烈。她也不当回事，一刀一刀砍着野怪，连小地图上敌方头像都没注意到。

黑屏读秒时手机被夺走了，莫寒站在床边居高临下俯视她，穿着酒店的白浴袍，脸色冷如冰霜，带着一身水汽，像神话里的海妖。

啊？干什么？她有点懵。

室友们尖叫着你在干什么啊！高地掉了！吴哲晗赶紧滚出来！她鼓膜几乎被震裂，莫寒摘下她的耳机丢到一边，顺便按了两下退出游戏。

世界清静了，莫寒对她笑了一下，翻身爬上床。

“你你你搞什么——”

嘘。

一根手指抵在她唇上，湿漉漉的头发垂下来。她浑身僵硬，动也不敢动，躺得像根笔直的木头。

莫寒没再理她，撩起她的t恤，双手顺着腰线一路抚下去，路过线条若隐若现的腹肌时忍不住多摸了两把。

吴哲晗隐忍地咬紧牙关，她只觉得呼吸困难，脑仁在酒精的作用下变成一锅浆糊。

海妖附在莫寒身上，笑着用尾巴勾住她，无路可逃。

什么情况啊这是？

她身上很热，脑子很混沌，而面前的女人笑得似乎很开心，像被什么邪魔附身了一样。

好吧，既然无路可逃那就发起进攻吧。

她仗着体格优势一翻身调换了位置，刚才还在她身上作威作福的莫寒稍微愣了一下，而后更过分地笑起来，双手十分配合地搭上她肩头。

进入的一瞬间她就被欲求不满地咬住了，里面湿得很夸张，触感灼热柔软。莫寒这会儿是一点也凶不起来了，只低低地喘息着，用腿磨蹭着她，眼里泛着水光，通红的，像只无害的兔子。

她脑海里轰地烧起一团邪火，莫名生出一股把利剑没入恶魔胸膛的快感。丰沛的体液顺着手腕滴到床单上，她随意抽送了几下，想了想又加了一指进去，唯恐斩草不能除根。

莫寒发出一声短促的尖叫，马上就被捂住了嘴，她看到吴哲晗有些惊慌的表情，底下的动作倒是一直没有停下。

她冷笑一下，把面前的手拿开。吴哲晗根本没用力，只是虚掩着她口鼻。

“你好虚。”

吴哲晗愣了愣，看起来有点心灵受挫。

“没关系，天知地知，你知我知。”

4.

吴哲晗比闹钟早醒了十分钟，手机放在床头柜上，抬手去够时头皮传来被拉扯的痛感，两个长头发的人睡在一起就是会有这种麻烦，何况她俩头发都多到可以打毛衣。她小心地解开缠在一起的头发，把散落在眼前的那部分捋上去，看到手上干涸的体液痕迹。莫寒睡得无知无觉，眉眼舒展呼吸匀净，整个人在被子里蜷成很小的一团，看起来是个再普通不过的女青年。

所以是自己太经不住诱惑了吗？她扪心自问，去闻自己的掌心，有点自虐的意思，毕竟那味道无论如何也算不上好闻。

话说这种情况岂不是……

她把目光投向莫寒放在一旁的手机，心头一阵刺痛感。

旁边的莫寒在被子里翻了个身，露出一截后腰，雪白细嫩，看上去脆弱易折。昨夜那种刺杀恶魔般的快意再度涌上来，她几乎连滚带爬跑到浴室把水龙头开到最大，洗去身上的汗水体液，还有心头的邪念。

莫寒被床铺的震动吵醒了，年轻人就是毛毛躁躁，她不满地想着。头很痛，身上也很痛，那个难以启齿的地方也隐隐作痛——打篮球的吴哲晗，身高臂展都很可观，手长也不容小觑。

所以等下要怎么说？对不起我认错人了？也太可笑了吧。

她怎么可能分不清呢？戴萌读书时是个健身狂魔，骨架宽阔肌肉结实，被好事的姐妹们评为男友力No.1。进医院后作息吃饭都不规律，当然也疏于运动，肌肉消了些，但还能扛起几十斤东西，余威犹存。

而吴哲晗相较之下就是个彻彻底底的小白脸，个子是高，但整个人都是细长型的，肩膀薄得惹人怜爱。据她本人说是搞过很多运动，还是校队主力，不过就她的体格，跟人对抗起来恐怕撞一下就倒了。

打住，再往下就是对比这两位在床上的风格了，这个行为怎么说都很恶心。

酒店的床宽大柔软，莫寒仰面躺着，想到休息室那张行军床。同样是白色的床品，但她在上面连觉都睡不好，忙里偷闲做点坏事更是天方夜谭。休息室的锁坏了，隔音也几乎不存在，一墙之隔能听见家属的对话和病人的呻吟。

可以了，停一下吧。

所以她怎么可能分不清？那不过是个可耻的借口。她承认自己确实有点喝大了，再加上盛怒之下便做了出格的事，而吴哲晗看起来也的确诱人——也许这才是重点。

可这些都不是借口。

你在出轨。

她在心里把出轨这两个字咬得很重，自虐式地一遍遍重复。手机屏亮了，她伸手把它扣过去，同事们早已知道她的情况，所以现在联系她的只能是——

吴哲晗适时地顶着条白毛巾出来，见她醒了，有点手足无措。想来想去也只好问了句你怎么样，配上一个典型的哈士奇式微笑。

“还好。”

莫寒冷着脸放下手机，坐起来准备去洗澡。她穿上拖鞋，一下子没站稳，又倒回床上了。

吴哲晗忍不住，嘴咧得更开了，露出一口整齐白牙。

莫寒狠狠瞪她一眼，一步一挪钻进洗手间。

两个人一上午没说几句话，连吃饭都默不作声。吴哲晗自知理亏，任劳任怨地打开袋子，把盒饭的盖揭开，筷子掰好又挑出了胡萝卜递到莫寒面前。后者默不作声接过去开始进食，动作规矩优雅，像是坐在长条桌前参加一场晚宴。

她似乎不是很喜欢吃蔬菜，不仅仅是胡萝卜。吴哲晗把饭盒丢掉，百无聊赖地想着这人算什么品种，肉食还是草食？

昨晚折腾得厉害，她俩原本没有午睡习惯，吃完饭还是不约而同躺到床上去了。

“能再分我一点吗？”吴哲晗委屈巴巴地抗议，莫寒卷走了大半张被，剩下那一角根本不够把她盖住。

被子卷动了动，放她钻进去。她们背对着背睡得很规矩，就像什么都没发生过。

吴哲晗先醒了，打着哈欠去洗脸。洗完一出门就看到莫寒被查房的白大褂抱在怀里，把她吓了一大跳。

白大褂戴着帽子雌雄莫辨，从身形勉强看出是个女性。

“好啦，等下马主任要给你打电话咯。”莫寒隔着帽子拍了拍她的头。

“五分钟，就五分钟。”戴萌一只手把莫寒牢牢禁锢在胸前。

她今天穿了双靴子，比平日里更高了几公分。莫寒在她怀里像只毛茸茸的小动物，可爱，纤弱，不堪一击。

吴哲晗目不斜视地走过去，回到凳子上玩手机，眼观鼻鼻观心。戴萌的目光冷冷地扫过来，像只戒备的狼，看得她万分心虚。

莫寒没辙，只好随她去。

戴萌大马金刀地在床沿坐下，违反规定摘下了口罩，吴哲晗得以看到她那张英俊的脸。贵气的金丝眼镜很好地中和了细长眉眼带来的侵略感，但挺拔的鼻梁和硬朗的下颌线还是散发着生人勿近的威压，和视频里看起来完全是两种感觉。

几分钟转瞬即逝，戴萌依依不舍地戴上口罩站起身，拍拍白大褂上的褶皱，整洁得不近人情。

她们在门口再度拥抱。吴哲晗正好在此时抬头，于是莫寒越过戴萌宽阔的肩与她对上视线。

她慌乱地躲闪，心神剧震，反应过来之际戴萌已经走了，莫寒也没理会她，靠在床头抱着电脑不知忙些什么。

吴哲晗松了一口气。

之后的一切似乎发生得顺理成章。吴哲晗陪着莫寒喝掉了剩下的几听酒，看到易拉罐的那一刻她就预知到了接下来的发展，只是她也不知道为什么要这样。

她比昨天更熟练了，只是戴萌凌厉的目光在她脑海里挥之不去。中场休息时莫寒见她心不在焉，从她身上滑下去，折起她一条腿。

于情于理她当然应该拒绝的。只是酒后乱性这个借口太无懈可击了，无懈可击到她觉得就这样也没什么，甚至还在意乱情迷之际伸出一只手按住了那颗脑袋。

莫寒喘着粗气爬回她身上，捏着她的下巴亲吻她。她尝到奇怪的味道，有点腥，带着一点甜。她没有抗拒，一动不动地任对方的舌头在自己口腔里搅来搅去，高潮过后精神上也一并放松了警惕，什么洁癖之类的早已统统抛到脑后。

莫寒见她这样，得寸进尺地扣住她下巴，用两根手指玩弄着她的舌头，说，舔一下嘛。

“这，这不好吧，我——”

吴哲晗反应过来，说实话这样的体验都很少有过，更别说更进一步的那些了。对方的段位明显不是她能比的，这让她有点慌了。

好吧。莫寒懒懒地回应，倒是没再纠缠，只是老老实实趴在她身上，有一搭没一搭地玩着她的头发。

不知过了多久，久到吴哲晗以为自己就要这么黏糊糊地睡着了，她突然感到肩头有些湿意。

“陪陪我……就这几天。”

她看不见莫寒的表情，只听出对方声音闷闷的，带着一点鼻音。她困惑了，又有点胸闷的感觉，莫寒是很轻，但压了这么久，也着实有点吃不消。

她在想这到底是在搞什么鬼，而后发现根本想不通，至少不是她的智商能处理的事情。而且说到底，莫寒的事情跟她又有什么关系呢？

“好，好，你先下去……我要被压死了。”

5.

说是要她陪，倒也没做什么有新意的事。白天莫寒要看书学习，而错过了补考的吴哲晗干脆放飞自我，隔空和室友一起打游戏，还顺便看了场球赛。她缩在椅子里，抱着两条无处安放的大长腿，弓起的脊骨在白色t恤上印出一条暗影。

“有那么好看？”莫寒凑到她身后，屏幕上一群黑的白的球员跑来跑去。

打发时间嘛，反正教务老师都告诉我直接重修了。吴哲晗有些郁闷，不然还能做什么？你又在忙你自己的。

这句她当然没说出口，像个怨妇似的，她说不出。

“我倒是想看看你打球。”莫寒一只手搭在她肩上，眯起眼睛笑了。

“我，我朋友圈有照片。”

明明能做的都做过了，反倒这种温情时刻让她不由自主地紧张。

莫寒白她一眼，说懒得翻，要她自己找出来。

嚯，小直男还挺帅的。莫寒端着手机上看下看，屏幕上的吴哲晗对着镜头笑得灿烂，穿了身红色队服，长发束在脑后还戴了条发带，视觉效果直逼九头身。她几乎闻到阳光和新鲜汗水的荷尔蒙味道，只是那球服和鞋子实在不合她审美，她向来喜欢看美女。

“拍得不错啊，蛮帅气的。”她真心实意地赞了一句。

吴哲晗有些不好意思地说是小迷妹拍的。莫寒想象了一下那个场景，一群莺莺燕燕围着她送毛巾送水，左一句阿哲你好帅右一句阿哲看这边，不由得感慨了一下年轻真好。

吃饭时莫寒把吴哲晗的手机抢过去丢到一边，不容分说地告诉她，边吃边看有害健康。

好，好。她答应着，开始专心吃自己那份盒饭，顺便挑给莫寒两块肉。

傍晚时分戴萌照旧打来视频，吴哲晗把装傻充愣发挥到了极致，挽着莫寒手臂一副姐妹情深模样，一张无害笑脸纯得不行。

莫寒的眉毛皱起来，旋即换上一张笑脸，表情管理这一块她可是从来没输过。

吴哲晗坐在床头柜上看莫寒和戴萌聊天，撇撇嘴不置可否。很难讲她是不是故意做出那种小学男生般的举动，故意凑到镜头里，有什么意义？示威吗？她有什么立场去示威？她悻悻地走开了，坐到一边开了局游戏来冲淡这种莫名其妙的想法。

心不在焉之下她的游戏状态也极差无比，幸好对手也够菜，来回拉扯了近半个小时。那边莫寒挂了电话便开始例行健身，做完三组深蹲和俯卧撑正在面壁拉伸，黑色无袖衫的背后被汗水浸湿了一点，手臂上充血的肌肉十分醒目。

“之前怎么没发现你有这么结实。”吴哲晗忍不住吐槽，走到她旁边摸摸她的二头肌，再摸摸三角肌，顺便撩起袖子跟自己的比了一下。

“在医院上班是体力活。”莫寒白她一眼，“倒是你，也不知道这么多年练到哪里去了，竹竿一样。”

“等下试试咯。”

吴哲晗嬉皮笑脸地开起黄腔，莫寒不得不承认自己心跳加速了那么一下，怎么突然这么会了？

她当然没说除了规律锻炼以外，每次和戴萌吵架她都会去健身房拼命举铁减压，久而久之便练成了筋肉型选手。

没必要节外生枝，毕竟这里只有她们两个人，一个暂时的世外桃源。两个被暴风雨困在岩洞中的原始人，洞里天雷地火，只有路过的风知晓。

吴哲晗没有食言，使出浑身解数，把莫寒折腾得不得不求饶。她的背上被抓了很多道，肩头也被咬了，衣服被揉捏得皱皱巴巴，或许还沾着一点体液——她洗完澡出来，没脱衣服就扑到床上去了，这让她自己也有些震惊。

她并非没有性经验，只不过一直以来的反馈都不怎么样，她一直觉得自己不是很热衷于这档子事。大一那会儿一个学姐追她追得紧，她半推半就地答应了，一次完事后学姐恨铁不成钢地玩着她的手指，说，小五折啊，你是真不行，还是假不行？她瞬间觉得受了奇耻大辱，没过几天就提了分手。

但她从没有想在这方面给自己正名，唯独在莫寒面前……

眼下莫寒枕在她胸膛上喘粗气，眼尾还带着一点红，完全没有一贯能言善辩的样子，这让她暗爽。如果她有尾巴，现在应该已经摇成大风车了。

“笑什么啊你，好蠢。”莫寒瞪她一眼，软绵绵的语调毫无杀伤力。

“笑你好看，我看了就想笑。”

呸。莫寒不想理会，自顾自在吴哲晗怀里找了个更舒服的角度窝着。

职业病犯了，她开始听吴哲晗的心跳，规律有力的，一颗年轻强壮的心脏。她一下下数着，睡意漫上来，一个哈欠勾起全套困倦表情。

“睡吧。”

吴哲晗贴心地伸手按灭了床头灯。

6.

又是一觉睡到自然醒，吴哲晗摸出手机看一眼，已经十一点了。身边空空如也，莫寒坐在桌前，似乎在开一个电话会议，没开摄像头也坐得端庄挺拔。空调有点冷，她披了件黑色外套，双手交叠四平八稳地对着耳机发话，像个被困陋室的性转版唐考里昂。

吴哲晗当然听不懂会议内容，她抱着被子思考午饭会吃什么，又忍不住频频抬眼去看，是真的赏心悦目。那边莫寒挂了电话走过去揉揉她脑袋，说，再不起床，饭都要送来啦。

“你刚才打电话的时候好像黑社会。”吴哲晗眯起眼，莫寒揉得她很受用，她甚至想问能不能帮忙再捏捏脖子，手机玩多了，她总觉得自己会得颈椎病。

莫寒对这句话反应意外的大，笑得瘫坐在床上。她说像就对了，我们这一届一起出来的几个，还真是以社会出名，有天晚上在烧烤摊和人干架，打完直接抬到急诊。吴哲晗笑出鹅叫声，她想了想，没再和她讲更多黑历史，维护医患关系人人有责。

“还吃不吃？”

莫寒削了个橙子，掰一半塞给吴哲晗，又拿起另一个。她稳稳地捏着刀子，橙皮一圈圈落下去，一点都没断。吴哲晗慢条斯理地啃着，胸口泛起一股酸意，橙子是不酸，她当然清楚自己在酸什么，但也没法说出来，只是盯着桌上的橙皮出神。

“问你呢，还吃不吃啊。”莫寒嗔了一句。

“吃吃吃。”吴哲晗笑，拿起另一半橙子咬了一大口。

明天就可以走了，她们决定先收拾东西。吴哲晗行李少，只背了个包，把衣服揉成一团塞进去就算完。莫寒拖了个箱子，里面整整齐齐码着衣服电脑和家里带回来的零食。吴哲晗抱着手臂靠在写字台上看她忙前忙后，恍惚觉得好像已经和她一起过了很久。

“莫寒，我……我觉得你还挺不错的。”

莫寒手里的本子啪一下掉在地上，她也不去捡，只转过身去，与吴哲晗四目相对。

吴哲晗心一横，低下头死死盯着莫寒，试图捕捉到哪怕一点动摇的信号。但什么都没有，莫寒只是面无表情看着她，眼底流动着冰冷的海水。

好吧，好吧。吴哲晗笑了一下。

浴室里没空调，这季节空气都是热的。吴哲晗直接把凉水开到最大往头上浇，水柱猛烈地冲出来，在她身上溅起一片发白的水花。

神经病啊你，还能怎么样呢，继续做个他妈的第三者？人家说了就这几天嘛，你想得倒挺美。

她双手撑在墙上，无意识地抠着瓷砖上的水渍，颓然地闭上双眼。

吴哲晗站在洗手间门口犹豫了一下，还是走到床边去了。而后她在心里大骂自己没骨头，刚才的事情已经算作奇耻大辱了，她竟然还不知廉耻地爬到床上，还贴心地关了大灯。

她没想到莫寒会主动靠过来。

一切开始得毫无预兆，带着洗发水香气的长发扫过她侧脸，然后是唇上柔软的触感。她犹豫了一下，十分没出息地抚上那纤细结实的腰。

有什么关系呢？她们彼此都知道这是最后一次了。

吴哲晗一反常态，疯狂得像头豹子，接吻时几乎咬破莫寒嘴唇。莫寒纤细的身体被她折成一个很夸张的角度，却始终咬紧牙关一言不发，只用湿润的眼神看着她，这甚至让她有一点被深情注视的错觉。

她心底突然泛起一丝恨意，手上力道不由得加重几分。

别再掩耳盗铃了可以吗莫寒女士？如果只是在配合我或者找一些新奇体验，有必要迁就到这个份上？

莫寒吃痛，她想骂人了，话到嘴边却变成了断断续续的呻吟。吴哲晗那只长得吓人的手把她填得很满，一下下横冲直撞着，她觉得自己里面可能在流血，但她不想叫停。及时行乐吧，谁知道下次是什么时候呢？

她发现自己一点也不期待下次，因为肯定不会是这个人了。

她用腿缠住身上的女人，深一点，再给我多一点，什么不要脸的话都不分青红皂白地往外说。

吴哲晗难以置信地睁大双眼，死死盯着她，眉头紧皱。

莫寒在一浪接一浪的快感里模模糊糊地想着，反正是最后一次了啊，犯人枪毙之前都要吃顿饱饭呢。她把手伸进吴哲晗领口，攀着光滑的肩背把她拽下来，后者呼吸粗重，被汗水打得半湿的几缕碎发散在额前，轻微地晃动着。

她盯着那双充血发红的眼，说，吴哲晗，其实，我觉得你也挺不错的。

吴哲晗沉默着停了手上动作，也不看她，长长的睫毛垂下去。她想得寸进尺说些刻薄话，却被抓着翻了个面，像烙饼一样。

“你躲什么啊你？不是你先——”

背后位本就容易顶得深，更别说一下进去三根，莫寒觉得自己要被撕裂了，疼得倒吸一口凉气。吴哲晗好像真的发脾气了，泄愤般撞击着她，每一次都几乎顶到最里面。她被吴哲晗牢牢禁锢在怀里，用一个野兽般的姿势，她开始挣扎，脏话成串往外冒，然后被捂住了嘴往死里干。

吴哲晗啃着她后颈，力道很轻，竟然还记得不要留下任何痕迹，和下面大开大合的动作对比鲜明。被带出来的黏腻液体顺着腿根流下去，一丝凉意爬上神经末梢，而后她悲哀地发现也许自己是个受虐狂，从这样的性爱里竟然也能获取快感。

身后的施暴者突然停下了所有的动作，欲望被搁置在半山腰的感觉分外磨人，她有些不满地绞紧了体内的手指。

“我是谁？嗯？”

吴哲晗居高临下冷冷地发问。

跟浑身乱糟糟的莫寒比起来，她体面得有些过分，衣服裤子穿得好好的，一滴汗水滑过棱角分明的下颌线，像是刚结束一场球赛。

“啊……五折……”

如果思考让人痛苦那就不要思考了。莫寒这么想着，吴哲晗也很适时地开始顶撞那个致命的点。于是她顺理成章地任意识坠入深渊，又在冲上云霄之际放肆地呼喊出声。

高潮抽干所有体力，众神归位，出窍的魂魄重返人间。莫寒剧烈地喘息着，身下床单被体液和汗水打湿，又被二十二度的冷气吹起一股冷冰冰的潮意。

有什么东西滴在她后背上，大概是汗水，也可能是别的东西。

7.

莫寒醒了，发现房间里只剩她自己一个人。她愣了愣，意识到现在下楼去检查站测一下体温，没什么异样就可以结束这场短期监禁了。

她向来谨慎，洗刷完毕便开始检视屋里有没有落下什么东西。转了一圈似乎没什么异常，她随便拎出一件干净衬衣换上，合上箱子推到门口，准备打个车直接回医院。

这时她才想起去看手机。锁屏上显示两条新消息，她的心脏狂跳，手上开始冒汗以至于扫不出指纹，home键无力地震动着，最终安静地弹出了密码。

是戴萌，戴萌问她中午要订什么饭，她回了句你吃什么我吃什么，然后在好友列表里滑到W的那一栏。吴哲晗的蠢脸消失了，想来是趁她熟睡时用她的手解开锁，然后直接删掉。

她怔在原地，用力捏着手机，手背青筋暴起。泪水顺着她尖尖的下巴滑下去，无声地砸在地板上。

吴哲晗一路疯狂地蹬着小黄车，也说不清是在发什么狠。她的外套下摆鼓满了风，远远望去像一只振翅高飞的猛禽。

二十分钟后她回到学校。室友们逃了早课，都在床上闷头大睡，她轻手轻脚拉开背包拉链，决定收拾完再补觉。早上走得急，包里乱糟糟的，她把衣服一件件拿出来堆在桌子上，拿到一件白t恤时突然觉得好像有哪里不太对。

睡眠不足拉长了她的反射弧，她把t恤拿在手里翻来覆去看了几遍，突然愣住了。

那是件平平无奇的光板t恤，在无数次洗涤过后领标变得柔软而模糊，但那尺寸分明就不是她自己的，下摆大概勉强能盖过她肚脐。她也不知道是哪天收衣服的时候，莫名其妙就把莫寒的衣服混在了自己那几件里。

在包里闷了几天的衣服沾了一点灰，味道也不甚好闻。吴哲晗想起它最初的香皂味，甚至于更早的沐浴液香水和烟草气息。她怀疑自己真的是嗅觉记忆的犬科动物，莫寒对她笑，莫寒揉她的头，莫寒发狠地咬她，泪水打湿她肩头。

那些画面潮水溃堤般涌上来，浸得她肝肺俱裂。

她像被抽走了脊梁，颓然地陷在椅子里，把t恤揉成一团抱在胸前。室友们睡得无声无息，她咬紧牙关闭上眼，下半张脸淹没在柔软的棉布里。

0.

雾里看花没有发生任何事。

END.


End file.
